Life's Games
by MissGaga12
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen to good people.For Bella , her everyday life is so much more than a nightmare.With a son that has been diagnosed with cancer and a fiancee who died weeks before the wedding, how will Bella go through this painfull moments ?But when her boos makes her a shocking offer . Will she take it knowing that it may be her son's last chance ?AH/BxE


**Hello . I'm Elena and I'm starting this story because it's a good idea to me. I've never read a story like mine and I've decided to make my own . And you know what they say if you don't like something or can't find it make your own . Okay I just butcherd that saying ! Silly me !**

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO POST EVERY 48 HOURS !**

**Sometimes If I can't I am going to announce it on Twitter so look at the bottom of my story for my twitter username and don't forget to follow me for updates on my storys ! Also Some interesting stuff are gonna take place on my twitter so check it out ! **

**I don't own anything everything belong to Stephenie Meyer !**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan, your son has cancer " the doctor said and in that brief moment I felt like all the air from my lungs simply disappeared . How could this happen ? Why had I not seen this ? My beautiful baby boy was so sick and I didn't notice it . God, I am a terrible mother .

Everything happened a few weeks ago when Ethan started telling me that he feels tired all the time . Of course this was mostly in the morning before going to school so I didn't really look into it. But when he started having fevers and throwing up I knew something was up so I made an appointment with his doctor and here I am a week later .

I could feel tears pouring down my face so I excused my self and quickly ran to the woman's bathroom . No way in hell , I was going to burst in tears in front of my child . For him I needed to remain strong . But why him ? He never did anything wrong ? His father, Jacob died last year merely months before we were finally be married . Ethan was a really big surprise , we didn't expect him at all and neither our families . My family was shocked but they stayed behind me and supported me and Jake as best as the could . Jake's family is another story . When they found out they started saying that all is my fault because I'm looking for their money . Oh well , it was mostly Jake's father who said this but it's still the same . Jake was excluded from the family when he told them we were keeping the baby . So we were left as two kids in college with a baby on the way . Jake was forced to leave the college and started working in constructions to support me and Ethan while I continued college and got my degree in Architecture .Jake's death hit us hard , me more than Ethan probably, although it was clear that Ethan missed having a male figure in his life.

When I finally stopped crying I returned to the doctor's office and apologized for leaving .

"No problem , Miss Swan . I understand this was a shock to you and it's not easy being a single parent and if you need any help I can get you the number of a really good therapist . He could really help you . "

"I'm sorry but that's not necessary . What do we do next ? "

" Well , he's going to need surgery and unfortunately it is very expensive . It costs about 50.000 dollars . "

"I can get the money . How soon can you do the surgery ? "

"It depends . We are going to put him on the transplant list for a new liver and then we wait . That's all . It's just a waiting game . "

"Ok . We'll keep in touch ."

"Most definitely Miss Swan . We'll give you a call when we have a match for Ethan . "

I left the doctor's office worried . 50.000 ? I didn't have the money nowhere near that . I could get 10.000 dollars with loans and my saving but what about the rest ? God, I just can't think right now . I need to get out of here .

I took Ethan from the playroom in the hospital and gone home . He noticed something was wrong but didn't confront me about it which is good I can't talk to him about it just yet . I need to figure out how can I get the money . Maybe I can get another job ? But I already have a full time one and also work for a charity ? God I'm so screwed .

The day ended pretty soon . In the morning , I took Ethan to school and gone to work . I work at a firm called Cullen Architectural who's CEOs are Emmett and Edward Cullen . Funny as I volunteer for Cullen Charity who is owned by Esme Cullen Emmett and Edward' mother .

I quickly got in and went to Mr. Edward Cullen's office . Not even realizing what I was about to do . I knocked and got in when I heard a " Come in " .

" Hello Mr Cullen . Sorry for disturbing you . My name is Isabella Swan . I work here as an architect specialized in interior design . "

"How may I help you Ms. Swan ? " he said not even bothering looking up from his papers .

"I want a rise " I said and he finally looked away from the papers .

" What do you think makes you worthy of a raise Miss Swan . I believe there are more qualified employees that you are . Much better I suppose and yet they don't complain "

" Unfortunately I am in great need of money and I think I deserve a raise . I work every single day overtime and not once had a day off . "

"How much money do you need ? " he asked me looking like he was thinking of something .

" About 40.000 $ "

" I can give you the money . All of it not a single dollar less on one condition."

I didn't say anything . I stared at him with disbelief written all over my face .

" Sleep with me . One night and you can have the money "

* * *

**Sooo...**

**What did you guys think ?**

**Do you like Ethan ? I know he was only mentioned not really talked to but hoped you liked him !**

**Do you like my Edward ? What do you think about him? Review and tell me what do you think !**

**MY TWITTER IS : Miss_Elena07 FOLLOW ME ! **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
